Chaghatai Khan
|Source = Franchise}} Chaghatai Khan is a Warlord who hired Grimmel the Grisly to kill Hiccup and capture Toothless in order to continue their dragon poaching operations in order to conquer the world. Biography ''Hunt for Toothless After Hiccup and the Dragon Riders freed another batch of captured dragons, Chaghatai, Ragnar the Rock, and Griselda the Grevious decided to hire Grimmel the Grisly to hunt Toothless, the last Night Fury known in existence. They also offered him a female Light Fury to use as a bait for Toothless. The three Warlords and Grimmel then traveled to Berk, but found the island empty. The latter discovered the route the Berkians have taken and the four hunters sailed after them. Soon after Grimmel's tower was attacked by the Dragon Riders, Chaghatai, Ragnar, Griselda, and Grimmel planned their next move. They were continuously disrupted by Ruffnut Thorston, so they decided to release her and follow her to New Berk. There, Grimmel managed to capture both Toothless and the Light Fury and brought them back to the Warlords. However, the Dragon Riders came to rescue their dragons, and began fighting the Warlords and the other Trappers. Later during the battle, Gobber the Belch, Valka, and Eret were brought by their dragons and were directly confronted by the Warlords. Gobber apologized for being late, but Chaghatai tells them that they were on time. When Astrid Hofferson made two ships collide, Chaghatai and Griselda fell into a cage, which closed and locked by itself. After the battle ended, both Warlords were freed from the cage. It is unknown if they continued to hunt dragons afterwards or not. Physical Appearance Chaghatai Khan's appearance is in between that of Ragnar the Rock and Griselda the Grevious; he is leaner than Ragnar, but broader than Griselda. He has black hair and beard, as well as amber eyes, and sports a brass armor over his red tunic and brown boots. Personality Like his appearance, Chaghatai Khan's personality lies somewhere between that of Ragnar and Griselda. He is more serious and competent than Ragnar, but less aggressive and stubborn than Griselda. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Dragon Hunting:' It is assumed that Chaghatai is an expert dragon poacher since his rank is among the Warlords, the best Dragon Trappers. Fighting: Chaghatai is a very skilled fighter, for he is able to hold his own against powerful opponents such as Gobber the Belch, Eret, and Valka. Relationships Grimmel the Grisly Chaghatai and Grimmel's relationship is not fully explored. Chaghatai is shown to be rather reserved and standoffish when around Grimmel, but he doesn't fear him, despite his reputation or his Deathgrippers, at one point scornfully pointing out how Toothless slipped through his fingers. Appearances Trivia *His name appears to be directly based on "Chagatai Khan", the second-born son of the famous Mongol conqueror Genghis Khan. *Chaghatai's style of clothing confirms he is of Asian origin. *Due to limited time, Chaghatai has Eret's body model, but with a new face and outfit. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Group Leaders